Magic: Real? Or Not
by Storielove1
Summary: What will happen to young Harry Potter after he escapes from his Uncle's house? After learning small tricks, and earning some money, will Harry think that Hogwarts is just another card-magic-teaching school? Find out here. Not Complete. Rating: K (May change later in the story)


_Title: Magic... Real? Or Not._

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters. I only own this story._

_A/N: This is my first story, and I am looking for a good Beta. If you think you are good, please help me! Also, Don't flame this story because of bad grammar, bad plot, or just being horrible! No author that has spent time on something wants some nameless (Or not) person to be mean to them about what they wrote. Cyberbully anyone? Thanks, and enjoy..._

**_Prologue:_**

SLAM! The hard wood door slammed into place before my scared eyes. Locks could be heard clicking, and sliding into place on the other side. Another starving day in Hell, another beating, another decision. I made a lot of those these days. Decisions. What to make for breakfast, how much can I get away from my terrible family today. Then it hit me.

Leaving. I didn't have much to take, but I could live on the streets, like some people on the T.V.. They just asked for money, and people gave it to them! I could do that.

I gathered up my few over-sized pieces of clothing, and spare change (of which I had only two pennies, and a dollar), and gathered up my few toys that I had rescued from Dudley's second room. A knight, a wizard, and a deck of cards. I had been able to find all 52!

Trying the handle on the door, I realized that it would take a lot of noise and banging to take the door down. I sighed. Placing my hand on the door I whispered "Why lock me in here if I can just leave? Just let me go. Please." I heard a soft series of clicks, but thing they were just random old house noises, dismissed them.

I slowly sank down until my back rested against the door. Another night of Hell, it is. After sitting for a few minutes, I realized I was getting colder, and colder. So, with thought of warmish blankets, and a pillow, I began to get up.

Placing my hand on the handle, I began to twist my hand to help me get up when- it opened! The door had slowly swung open, and now let in a sliver of light from the bathroom night-light. I blinked in confusion.

I opened! How did that happen? Am I dreaming? After pinching myself I realized that no, I'm not dreaming, and yes, the door is really open. I slowly stuck my head out, and seeing no one coming downstairs, brought my pile of stuff out.

I reasoned that I could find a bag, and some food, and then leave tonight! Nothing could stop the excited grin from sneaking it's way onto my face. Leaving. Escape.

Entering the kitchen, I walked over to the closet and brought out Petunia's collection of bags. Finding one that looked like a good-sized backpack, I put my cards, wizard, and knight in the front pocket along with my clothes in the back.

I went to the pantry, and finding several cans of cut peaches, and apples, put them in my bag. Next I went to the cupboard next the sink, and removing a hard plastic water bottle, filed it with cool, clean water. Not like my usual spoiled milk.

Putting that in a side pocket, I went to 'Dudley's Cupboard' and took a box of granola bars, and put them in with the rest of my food. Thinking that I had enough food supplies for my escape, put my back pack on, and walked over to the front door.

In a closet on the right held camping equipment. I think I was the only one who knew about this particular stash of equipment, so with a happy heart, brought out a fold-up tent, two coils of strong, thick rope, a sleeping bag, and an umbrella. Nothing the Dursley's would miss.

Thinking quickly, I realized I forgot the most important thing: Money. Creeping over to the stairs, I padded up slowly as to not wake up my relatives. Turning to the left, I went into the closet right next to my cousin Dudley's bedroom, and slowly opened the creaking door.

On the second shelf, I moved the towels and bath clothes, and looked at the safe. If I turned that dial, I could take hundreds of dollars! I wouldn't have to live on the streets, I could live in a fancy hotel! NO! I told myself. Just get enough money to get started. Not too much!

Finally deciding on 155 dollars, enough _hopefully_ for a year. Turning the right to 30, left to 1, right again to 30, then left to 2, I opened to box. Only large enough to fit a couple objects, the cash was just stacked. Pulling off two 50 dollar bills, two 20 dollar bills, one 10 dollar bill, and five 1 dollar bills, I clicked the safe shut, and walked back downstairs. It is time.

Grabbing my backpack, I opened the front door, and thinking I should say one last thing whispered a single word. "Goodbye."

After walking out on my Aunt and Uncle's house, I was a bit surprised at how excited I felt. No more beatings, no more Harry Catching, no more Dursley's! I knew that life on the streets wouldn't be much easier, but I had a plan, not an easy one, but, it was a plan.

I knew just the place! At the town over, there is a large square, with lots of people during the day-time. If I went their, I could just say that I was home-schooled, and had the day(s) off! But, what could I do? Obviously I needed money, so could I steal?

Dudley was an easy target, but would other adults be as easy to steal from? I don't think so. Knowing my plan, I slowly started walking. This would take a while.

Dawn was breaking over the horizon, as I finally reached the small town square that I was looking for. The buildings, and the clean streets showed not only how people normally visit, but also how people clean up. This would be a nice neighbor-hood to live in.

Finding a small rove of trees just outside of the town, I slowly rolled out my sleeping bag, lied down, and fell asleep. If I had stayed awake just a second longer, I would have seen a black dog slowly walk towards me. But I didn't, and so when that same black dog left on two human feet, I didn't notice a thing.

_**Authors Note**_

_Okay... This feels like I am talking to thin air, but I know Someone, Somewhere will read this story. Thanks to the people who Favorited/Followed my story! They are:_

_**Jaded Panther,**_

_**Man of Constant Sorrow,**_

_**917brat,**_

_**the hazel-eyed bookworm**_

_I really appreciate it! Also, thank you to all of those who actually read this story!_

_Not to sound like a stuck-up bully, I just want to say that FanFiction is FanFiction, because it is written by a fan, and is a work of fiction. I will change some story points because I CAN, and because it fits the story._

_So... Thanks, and I hope you will REVIEW, because it would really help me update faster! (Oh about that. Sorry for the long wait! As you can see I really didn't add a whole new chapter, I just edited and mad this one longer. Thanks)_


End file.
